Lost and Found
by chashkieh
Summary: Yoh wakes up alone, in a place where he's not familiar with. Confusion sets in; yet he's more worried that his wife wasn't anywhere in the room.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**_

* * *

Yoh wakes up alone, in a place where he's not familiar with. Confusion sets in; yet he's more worried that his wife wasn't anywhere in the room.

Rays of sunlight peeked into the room despite the heavy curtain covers. He brushed aside the drapes and saw the whole city of Tokyo like a diorama. With the stunning view, he figured he must be on the penthouse of a certain luxurious hotel; but as far as he's concerned, he can't afford such, unless it was sponsored by his wealthy friends - Manta Oyamada or Ren Tao.

"Good morning, Master Yoh. Did you sleep well?"

A young man, dressed in a black coat and tie, entered the room, just as Yoh was about to leave.

"Yes, thanks." He answered promptly. "S-sorry but, do I know you?"  
"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" The latter said jokingly, slightly bending down to pour coffee.

Yoh's brows knitted closely together.

_Just who the heck is this guy?_

As if he was saying his thoughts out loud, the other guy spoke,

"It's me, Hiroshi, your personal assistant. You hired me a few months ago? Ring any bells?"

_Personal assistant? Since when did I have that?_

"No."

Hiroshi walks over to him and hands him his coffee.

"Well, it must be the champagne or whiskey you had last night." He declared.  
"Last night?" Yoh repeated.  
"Yeah. You were partying like crazy. You must be hung over. Coffee would be of great help, Master Yoh."

Yoh took the coffee after a very quick deliberation and sat down on the nearest chair, almost forgetting why he wanted out of the room in a jiff.

"Should I tell you your list of activities for today?" Hiroshi pulls out a tablet PC, and taps on _'Tasks'_ .  
"I'm confused..." He thinks about it for a while and then concluded, "Wait...that list came from Anna right? Where is she?" He smiled.  
"Pardon me?"  
"Anna? My wife?"

His assistant's eyes were a combination of annoyance and confusion, but decided to dismiss the thought and grinned at Yoh instead. "That's a good one, Master Yoh. Now, you have to get moving because it's going to be a 20 minute drive from here to the office."  
"What? What office?"  
"Uh, you know, where you _work_?" He said sarcastically. "Ah, is this one of those days where you wanted to play hooky and ditch work because you're the president of the company after all, and no one would actually mind?"

Yoh was left slack-jawed. Hiroshi could very well be Anna's long lost brother (if she had one, that is.).

"...Well, sorry to disappoint you, _Yoh Asakura_ - and for the record, you mentioned I can call you by your full name if you are being - excuse me for the term - an ass. I can't let you skip work or else, Master Yohmei would totally bite my head off. I was hired to keep you in line."  
"H-huh? I didn't understand a thing you just said. Could you just please call my wife?"  
"Good heavens, Master Yoh! The alcohol must've really gotten into your head. Here's what... I'll move your meeting an hour later to give you a little bit of time to think everything through."  
"I'm going out."  
"But...!" Yoh runs off. "Please be back in an hour though!" Hiroshi reminded.

Everyone he met at the elevator knew who he was and were always greeting him with honorifics like he owned the place - oh wait, he does. The Asakura seal was plastered almost on every inch of the building; from the elevator interior design, to the carpet, and a miniature version at the concierge section. He failed to notice that in the room where he was staying in a while ago. The larger version was sitting atop the building.

In less than five minutes, he deduced that his family was now one of the wealthiest clans in Japan. Whatever miracle happened - how his family now holds a fortune - he could care less. He just wants to find Anna.

Yoh's known for being a usually calm person, but his nerves were getting the best of him, mainly because no one seems to know who or where Anna is.

**~o0o~**

He was walking aimlessly on the streets of Tokyo, wearing only a t-shirt and jogging pants, worn haphazardly, when something caught his eye; a blonde girl, wearing a black dress with a red scarf wrapped around her neck, drinking coffee.

Yoh entered the store and sighed in relief. He approached her and said,

"Thank goodness I found you. Could you remind me again how we ended up in the city? Coz I don't remember a thing. Everything's weird. Did you know we own a five star hotel, just a few blocks from here? Gramps may have forgotten to mention that..."

He sat on the chair across her, while waiting for her response. His wife would've frowned and slap him instantly, but instead, he got a confounded look from her. He was even more shocked when she asked,

"Do I know you?", annoyance most apparent in her voice.

He would've laughed at this for the reason that Anna could barely pull off a joke. If she did succeed on messing up with him in a humorous way, it would've been really funny. But she wasn't kidding; seriousness was visible on her face.

"What do you mean? Anna, I'm your husband." He explained.

She gave him a scandalous stare. "Are you out of your mind? I've never even seen you before. And how did you know my name? Were you stalking me?" She accused.  
"Huh?"  
"Listen _Mister_, I'm not your typical damsel-in-distress. The only one who's gonna be in distress if you don't leave me alone, right _now_, is you."

Yoh had to lean back on his chair when Anna stood up and pointed a finger at him. "I mean it. Stay the hell away from me, weirdo."  
"W-weirdo?"

It took him at least three seconds to recover - stood up and ran after his eccentric wife.

"Anna, please wait!"  
"What do you want?" Frustration was all over her features.  
"Something's wrong in this picture. Can we please go back to the hotel and talk things out?" He pleaded. "Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry, I really am. Please, let's talk."  
"I warned you, Mister."

She pulls out her stun gun and electrocutes Yoh. He doubles over and drops to the ground, his whole body twitching uncontrollably.

_She definitely wasn't kidding. I'd rather take the light chair any time of the day, than be tasered, thank you very much._

* * *

_**Author's note: Yehey, new story! This should be really short... I'm thinking 3 chapters at best? But we'll see. Unlike most authors (I think), I usually don't have a clue how long my story is gonna go... :D I just devise a plot and write when something comes to mind. xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: What can I say, I'm in the mood for writing. Really had fun taking on this chapter... I hope you folks feel the same when you read it ;)**_

_**Once again, thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

**~o0o~**

Yoh wakes up in a place where he's not familiar with. Confusion sets in; yet he's more worried that someone was beside him on the same bed. He quickly rolls out of it, loses his balance and falls butt-first, but not before pulling down the curtains which allowed for the rays of sunlight to peek into the room.

No view of the city, no penthouse... he must be in a dream.

_Now's the perfect time to scream for Hiroshi._

He thought. Too late for that now, since the person who slept with him was now wide awake.

"You're up early." She said. "It's your turn to prepare breakfast, Yoh. Get on with it... you still have a lot of work to do." She stood up, wore her robe, and ran her fingers through her hair to fix it up a little.  
"Excuse me?" He said with an incredulous tone.

The blonde woman stared at him, eyes narrowing into a slit. He felt chills all over. "Don't start with me, Yoh."  
"Y-yes... right away, Madam."

He scrambled to get on his feet and ran past her but stopped right at the door.

_Why is she barking orders at me? And why the hell am I in such a hurry to follow them?_

He was about to protest right then and there but thought that his friends might have been tripping on him - so he decided to play along.

"By the way... may I have your name, please? So that I can address you properly?"

The woman scoffed and gritted her teeth. "Really? And I would've let you get away with calling me '_Madam'_"  
"Uh..."

_Just who the heck is this chick? Must admit, she's a head turner but her attitude... eeessshhh. And where on earth am I?_

"Right," He said nervously and looks over again at the room, searching for clues as to who this person is, and luckily found a necklace that says 'Anna'.

"Anna. Sorry, sorry. I'll get on with it." He stammered.

Yoh trotted down the stairs, glanced on everything - pictures, ornaments, etc. One photo stood out - a wedding photo of the blonde lady and someone who looks like him.

_It can't be Hao... he died a couple of years ago. Ah those friends of mine are heartless bastards._

He thought as he held the picture in his hands.

**~o0o~**

"I can't believe you are at it again, Hao."

Yoh turned to her as he placed the frame back on the shelf.

"Did you just call me Hao?"  
"Yeah. You're impersonating Yoh again to piss me off. Well, congratulations, I'm totally pissed. Now, get out of my house." She pointed at the door. "... and that will be your last warning."

"Wait a second... you are terribly mistaken Miss...Anna." He explained, both palms up in a halting gesture. "Uh, listen, I sincerely apologize for this misunderstanding, but it seems that my friends really pulled off a good prank. Were you at the party last night?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Okay, I was partying last night at the Entertainment District and I got so wasted, I couldn't remember how I got here."  
"Yoh was with me last night. Here, at this very house." She clarified.  
"Not possible. I was at the Entertainment District."

_Didn't I just say that?_

"Exactly."  
"What?"  
"Where is Yoh?"  
"I'm here. I _am_ Yoh."  
"No, you're not."

Suddenly, an invisible force hoisted him by his arms off the ground.

"What the...!"

He was petrified not only because he's suspended in mid-air, but also due to the fact that he couldn't see anyone or anything from either sides, holding him up a few meters from the floor. He couldn't explain the seemingly cold presence that he almost instantly shrieked in utter horror.

"Huwaaahhh!"

A loud roar came from Yoh as he frantically tried to get away from whatever that was keeping him. He strained his vocal chords to the point where he couldn't even hear himself anymore.

For a second, he saw the look on Anna's face; her brows creased into a thousand folds and her eyes depict such disarray, that he finally let himself calm down. He swallowed again to gather his bearings, his eyes were close to tears.

"I'm r-really scared now, alright?" His voice was trembling. "U-um, if you were trying to scare the shit out of me, you win, okay? C-could you just please let me down?"

Anna walks over to him and looks directly into his brown orbs.

"I don't understand. A while ago, I was so sure you were Hao. But..." She steps back a little, flicks her fingers and Yoh's feet slowly touches the floor. "I'm starting to freak out." She admitted.  
"_You're_ freaking out?" He said incredulously. "I was about to have a nervous breakdown! How the hell did you do that?!"  
"You are, Yoh. Right?"  
"Yeah, lady. I _am_ Yoh."  
"But not _my_ Yoh."  
"I will never be your Yoh."

_Shit. I didn't mean to say that._

Anna nodded and smirked at him, her walls of defense on full alert. His words may have scathed her a little, but then again, he's not _him_. With that in mind, she responded.

"You're right. He won't freak out that easily." Her voice sounded hurt. Almost. "Well, then it's settled. You can go."  
"Just like that?" He said flatly.  
"Yeah. Just like that."

He turns and heads for the door but ends up standing frozen, hating himself for being such a dick. He was always courteous and polite to everyone.. but Anna, she seemed to have brought out the worse in him.

"I'm sorry." He faces her again, his head slightly bent down. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just...overwhelmed..." He sighs, "I'm really, really sorry."  
"Don't be. At least this way, I am certain you're not the person I love. You're too..." Her voice trailed off. "Nevermind. If you see him, just tell him to come home." She started to walk towards the kitchen.  
"Sure. Assuming I see him..." His eyes followed her steps.  
"You'd notice him right away."  
"Can I still prepare you breakfast? I-I mean, before I leave?"  
"Suit yourself. Just don't make a mess of my kitchen."  
"Yes, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**_

* * *

**~o0o~**

Yoh slowly opens his eyes and surveys his surroundings. It seems he's been thrown into a jail cell while he was unconscious. Who knew a taser could knock him out?

_She must've bought the one with the higher voltage..._

He thought.

"Asakura, you're free to go."

Police Officer Ichiro announced. Beside him was Yoh's personal assistant Hiroshi, with a seething look on his face. After signing the paperwork, the young Asakura was led to the back of the police station, where his limousine was waiting. As soon as they were seated, Hiroshi berated him like he was a child in need of severe scolding.

Hiroshi's face was flustered and Yoh could literally hear him grinding his teeth, like it was taking every ounce of patience left in him before he explodes. In a split second...

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU COME UP TO A STRANGER, AND CLAIM THAT SHE'S YOUR WIFE?! FOR KAMI'S SAKE, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! YOU TURNED EVERYONE DOWN, DON'T YOU REMEMBER? KAMI-SAMA HELP ME. YOU, MASTER YOH, ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME! I SWEAR!"

His agitation was above and over the threshold at the young master, which he thought of strangling for a minute or so.

"Would you just calm down?"

Hiroshi found this statement so vexing, he shouted, "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! THAT'S THE MOST USELESS STATEMENT I'VE HEARD ALL DAY!"

"Hiroshi. I need you to calm down."

Yoh had purposely evened out his voice and uttered the words in an authoritative manner. It worked.

The assistant snapped out of his temporary insanity upon hearing his own name. It had been a long day - having to inform the board members that the meeting had been cancelled was one thing; but explaining the 'why' part was another thing. He can't exactly tell them that he's about to bail the young corporate out of jail.

"There, I lost it. I lost my cool. I hope you're happy."

He loosened his tie in exasperation and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, as he managed to get a grip of himself.

"What do you mean?"  
"You have this habit of annoying me, in every way possible just for the heck of it. I never once gave in, but you just had to pull off this stupidity _again_ and, I couldn't control myself anymore. You're like a brother to me, Master Yoh. I don't want you to become that insolent and incompetent brat they claim you to be. I know you have what it takes, you just needed to be given the right encouragement..."  
"Stop... I have no clue what you're talking about."

Hiroshi sighed in disbelief.

"Must we go through all this motion again? Master Yoh, this is the third time you've been detained for misconduct. I've been cleaning up your mess ever since I've started and I'm telling you, it's getting old."  
"But... that's the first time I've ever been in jail."  
"Kami-sama..."  
"Okay...here's what happened: I saw Anna. I approached her and she didn't know who I was..."  
"Uhhh, _yeah_. Thus, the trip to the station." He said this in the most sarcastic tone he could muster, all so he could prove his point.  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to..."  
"Punish you?" Hiroshi said flatly.  
"No. Train me. She has my best interest at heart." Yoh explained.  
"_Right_. Running electricity all over your body was training. I think the shock just went to your head. I guess we need to make a pit stop at the hospital to get you checked out. You're all over the place, Master Yoh. And maybe I should get myself admitted at the psych ward too."  
"Clearly, there's been a mistake. I am Yoh, but I'm _not_ the Yoh you know." He said calmly. "I'm already married and my wife's name is Anna. We live in Funbari. Does any of those information help?"  
"Doesn't make sense to me, Master Yoh. Maybe we're both losing it."

Hiroshi slouched and rested his head on the cushioned seat and exhaled. He's had enough for one day, that's for sure.

"All I know is that, last night, I was so tired from all the exercises my wife had put me through that I just fell asleep in our bed." Yoh spoke again.

Hiroshi briefly closed his eyes and pursed his lips before he responded with,

"But you were partying last night. I already told you this."  
"Partying? Anna would _kill_ me. Especially if she didn't come with."  
"If what you're saying is true, then we have a very serious problem."  
"You think?" It was actually an honest reaction from Yoh.

Awkward silence.

"But you two look so... alike. I would've thought you're Master Hao if I didn't know any better."  
"Do you have an idea how this happened?"  
"Beats me. Come to think of it, you seem to have lost your... finesse or something like that. You'd rather be caught dead than be seen running around in that outfit."  
"You believe me?"  
"I don't know."

* * *

**~o0o~**

Yoh couldn't help but stare at the blonde while flipping omelet. It was the first time he'd ever cook for anyone but himself (not that he cooks for himself all the time).

Anna meanwhile has her chin resting on her clasped hands, silently musing over her newfound interest on this so-called 'doppelganger'. (for the lack of a better term)

"So, tell me about this hotel..." Anna started.

Yoh looks over and smiled as he answered, "Our family had it built a little over a year ago and I'm currently managing it... along with the other business establishments we have."

He turns off the stove and transfers the omelet to a plate. He took the bread from the toaster and applied a bit of butter before serving it to Anna. He also prepared coffee.

"I'm impressed."  
"Now, that's something I don't hear every day."  
"See, _my _Yoh's too lazy to even manage his own room - unless of course I persuade him to do so. Just thinking about the possibility of him owning a corporation..." She rolls her eyes "...zero. Not even in a million years."

"Why'd you marry a man like that?" He smiled as he placed both his hands on the counter.  
"Two reasons: I love him and I owe him my life."

He nodded. "I could never relate to that. I never had a serious relationship, really. They were always after the money and I despise that. Anyway, I'm surprised we're still talking casually. I mean..."  
"I know. You're so different but somewhat the same,"  
"You're worried about him, aren't you?"  
"What do you think?"  
"It's out of the question. Well, here's what I'll do... I'll make a few phone calls and maybe we can have this all sorted out."  
"Sounds good."

She takes a bite of the toasted bread and complimented him "Tastes good too."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what I said. If there's anything I can do for you... hotel accommodations, something like that, just say the word."  
"Weren't you making the phone call?"  
"Oh yeah...geez, you're such a distraction."

He grins at her widely. She acknowledges.

* * *

He dialed the familiar numbers a couple more times before he finally surrendered.

"Well, seems the reception's really bad today. I can't connect to any of my contacts. Would you mind if I stay here a while longer? I'm still a bit hung over from last night..."  
"Okay."  
"Not that I don't appreciate your hospitality but... do you just let strangers like myself, in your house?"  
"If there's one thing you need to know, and I'm pretty sure you're already aware, I'm not exactly helpless."

He was suddenly reminded of the incident that blew his mind.

"Oh... yeah. I almost forgot about that. Mind telling me the secret to that trick?"  
"It's not a trick. It's my guardians."  
"Uh, you lost me there."  
"I'm an itako."  
"Uh... still dumb-stricken." He pointed at himself jokingly.  
"Yoh and I are shamans."  
"Shamans... they're real?"  
"You bet."  
"So, so..." He licked his lips. "Those w-were ghosts? Your guardians?"  
"No. They're shikigamis."

Once again, he felt goose bumps just thinking about it.

"Let's stop there and talk about something else. Anything except ghosts."  
"You can't see ghosts?"  
"No."  
"Ghosts are everywhere." She said in her casual, no nonsense tone. "We've been living with ghosts since."  
"W-what do you mean? T-there are ghosts here?"  
"The tenants of this inn died in a fire, years ago, before Yoh and I bought this place."

Yoh went deathly pale.

"...if you want to talk to them, all you have to do is ask me. They're nice actually." She continued.  
"N-no, thanks."  
"Oh, old geezer's saying 'Hi'. You should say 'Hi' back."

Yoh was shot frozen on his seat as Anna pointed where the ghost was hovering...beside him. He felt the presence and he just couldn't move.

"He-he's here?" Almost a whisper.  
"Yeah. Says he misses you. That's funny. It's not like you guys don't see each other every day. By the way, his favorite spot is by the toilet. You went there a while ago, right?"

Yoh faints.

"Wuss." She reacted as he drops to the floor. "See old man? I told you he wasn't _my_ Yoh."

The old ghost just nodded and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**~o0o~**

_**Author's Note: Oh, yeah, I know you folks are confused...**_

_**Anyway, I came up with this idea a few months ago while I was writing my previously completed story. Um, I was actually having second thoughts about posting this because I wasn't sure how it's supposed to go (I'm talking about the story in general). It seems to be going rather well so, up to 4 or 5 chapters until everything's revealed? Don't know for sure :) Oh, and I'm not teasing! I swear! I just couldn't decide which ones to use: A or B. I'm actually thinking of a 3rd or 4th option for the plot/twist. But who reads this part, right? Hahahahahahaha.**_

_**Thank you for your insights with regards to this story. I'm as grateful as usual.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Thank you for waiting! :) I've been really busy the past few days (and feeling rather lazy) that I wasn't able to edit this chapter. Oh well... hope it works out for you. :)**_

* * *

**~o0o~**

She drank a shot of tequila before telling her trusted friend and confidant, of the major blunder she has committed.

"You did what, Anna?" He stopped wiping the countertop and stared at her adamantly.  
"I just told you. You know I hate repeating myself."  
"Well, pardon me _dear_ Anna." He started, as he takes the bottle away from her. "I had to confirm that you just dabbled into something you could barely understand and control, because I believe I've explained this to you a million times, that it's going to have severe repercussions." He paused. "I had to ask again because, at the back of my mind, I know you wouldn't do such a thing. But...here we are." He rolled his eyes, which made her more upset.

"What do I do?"  
"Lucky for you, it is irreversible."  
"How does that make me lucky?" Anna smacks her friend on the arm with an annoyed look on her face.  
"It's just my way of saying that you're totally screwed." He shrugged.

Anna sighed. He's supposed to be reliable on things like this.

"There has to be something that could fix it."  
"Why, of course there is!"  
"Are you being sarcastic again, Faust?" She crossed her arms, arched her brows and threw vicious glares his way.  
"Hate to break it to you girl, but I always have been and always will be sarcastic. If you haven't noticed yet, maybe we should spend more quality time together. Anyway, they must desire to go back to their respective lives."  
"That's a piece of cake. I can convince this guy to go back."  
"Ah,ah,ah, you're not listening sweetie. I said _'they'_ - that's plural, as far as I'm concerned. This means, that both has to want to go back. In short, you were the one who put the icing on that piece of cake." He grinned widely.  
"What?"

Faust clicked his tongue "Dear Anna, it's not entirely your fault. They must have thought of living another life at the same time you did that stupid incantation."

"How am I supposed to convince the other one?"  
"I guess you better start researching. You know what, you're so vindictive sometimes, that you forget to actually think things through thoroughly." He pauses for a second, "Wow, tongue twister eh? Never mind the redundancy. Anyway, you should get movin'. Oh, and out of curiosity, who's the lucky bastard?"  
"Asakura."  
"An Asakura?! Ho-ho-ho! Congratulations, you just dug up your own grave."  
"Shut up, useless."  
"Ouch. Well, all I can say is, you're a _genius_, my friend. Proud of ya." He winks at her.

Anna walks out.

"Don't worry! I'll be there at your funeral!" He added.

_I got her all worked up this time. Don't get me wrong, I really love my ever spiteful gal pal Anna. She's about to learn a very valuable lesson, the hard way_.

* * *

**~o0o~**

Yoh woke up with a tiny lump on his temple.

"Ouch." He winced as he nursed the bruise.  
"I can't believe you passed out."

He looks away and answers back with "It's not every day I meet people who see ghosts and, feel an overwhelming presence."  
"Truth is, there's a good chance for you to be a shaman. Let's not dwell on that, though. Don't you have some place to be?"

He thinks for a moment and replied, "Oh, shoot! I forgot."

**xxx-**

Yoh went to the city and entered the hotel. He was prevented from taking the elevator to the penthouse.

"Wait, I own this place." He insisted.  
"Sorry, sir. We're gonna have to ask you to leave."  
"What? Last time I checked, I'm still the CEO. Are you new here?"

"Hey, what's the commotion all about?"

Everyone focused their attention to Manta, the current owner.

"Oh, hey Yoh. What are you doing in the city?" He gave a nod to the hotel staff. "It's alright, he's my friend."  
"Well, if it isn't Oyamada Manta." Yoh greeted. Manta gets confused. "It's actually an honor to have you as a guest in our hotel."  
"Hahaha. Yoh, are you drunk or something?" He fought back with a grin. "You know what, why don't I get you a room..." Manta started to walk and Yoh followed suit. "Did you guys fight? You and Anna?"  
"What are you talking about?" Yoh then gets the chance to look at the signage at the reception desk; it was far from the usual Asakura clan emblem. So he goes out again and checks the street signs and without a doubt, he's on the correct location.

_They couldn't have bought the Asakura clan's share in one lousy day... unless I messed up really bad. But that's close to impossible - very unlikely that grandfather would just sit back and let the company he spent all his life to build, just go to waste. Something's very, very wrong._

"Yoh, are you okay?"  
"I-uh..." He hails a cab and heads back to Funbari.  
"I wonder what's wrong?" Manta just shrugged and regarded it as one of those crazy days.

* * *

**~o0o~**

He stood at the door of that coffee shop again, completely oblivious of the humiliation he went through just this morning. He sat down at the same spot and flashed his infamous grin.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice." She stood up and shook his hands.  
"Anna, I'll be wherever you need me to be." It was sappy to say the least, but this guy doesn't seem to mind. This made her blush.  
"Sorry about the taser thing..." She started.  
"Don't worry about it. So, would you mind explaining it to me again? I didn't quite get you when we were conversing over the phone."  
"I did this." She admitted. "The reason you're here is because of me."

All he gave her is a blank stare.

"Don't get angry..." He started, "...but what are you trying to tell me?"  
"I was pissed at you - well, the other you. He's an arrogant moron. I wanted to get back at him so badly."  
"The other guy... a guy who looks like me?" He probed.  
"Yeah."  
"Hao?"  
"No. Hao Asakura's long gone."  
"Yeah, but he goofs around once in a while, trying to annoy you."  
"Did he ever succeed?"  
"Well-"  
"Truth is, what you mentioned doesn't make sense to me. I'd like to clarify one thing: I'm _not_ your wife - not in this reality"  
"Ahhh." He replied. "I figured as much. In any case, what do I have to do to get back?"  
"It's rather simple: you just have to _want_ to go back,"  
"Alright..."  
"...your alternate should also do the same."  
"How do I get him to do that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hmm, okay."  
"Huh?"  
"I said okay."  
"How could you be so calm?"  
"I'm sure everything will work out in the end." He smiled again.  
"That's... stupid." She said flatly.  
"Y'know, _my_ Anna said the same thing to me before...and in the same tone too! Wow, you could definitely trick me into thinking you're her- on second thought, you already did, except it's not on purpose..." His voice trailed off. "Don't worry, I'll help you figure it out."

******xxx-**  


"So, you and I... I mean, her and you, were betrothed?"  
"Yep. You were... I mean, Anna was handpicked by my grandmother. She's the best."  
"You... love her?"  
"More than anything."  
"What a lucky girl."  
"Enough about me. Let's talk about you."

* * *

**~o0o~**

Yoh went back to Funbari, stops at the door and ends face to face with Anna.

"You knew... didn't you?" He said.

Anna shrugged.

"Yeah. But I wanted you to see for yourself. You wouldn't have believed me."  
"You could've saved me the trouble of making a fool out of myself. How did this happen?"  
"Someone powerful enough could have done it. But _he_ wouldn't do that to Yoh."  
"Who wouldn't?"  
"The Shaman King."

"..."

"His brother Hao, is the shaman king. He possesses the power of the great spirits... but he wouldn't do a petty thing such as this."  
"You're calling this petty?"  
"You bet. Hao always wanted a big party. Something extravagant... he's a diva like that. Anyway, chances are, your souls got switched. See, there are different realms that exists... parallel universes if you may, where people on one realm has an equivalent person on another realm. It could either be the exact opposite or somewhat the same but never exactly the same."  
"Are you saying we're in big trouble with the _'grand'_ design of things?"  
"Sort of. "  
"Sort of?"  
"That's the reason why it is called parallel universe... it will never meet. Though, if you think about it, the balance hasn't been tipped that much. But, if the other Yoh gets on the same plane - this reality, would automatically mean chaos."  
"I'm having a hard time with this whole... supernatural stuff...Just tell me one thing: how do I go back?"  
"You just have to will yourself to go back."  
"Simple enough."  
"...the other person should do the same."  
"We have a problem then. How do I tell your Yoh?"  
"You don't have to...I'm pretty sure he's already on it."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know."

A minute ago, he was so focused and eager to go back to his old life until he realize the situation he's in, is an opportunity of a lifetime.

_Would I really want to go back? Here, I have a clean slate. I can start all over again. No more nagging elders, no more meetings, no more expectations. And I also don't mind being the one married to Anna._

"What if...I stay here?"

Anna's taken by surprise by his sudden change of heart.

"You can't. This world is entirely different-"  
"Exactly. I think it's a fair bargain... your Yoh will assume my identity. He's going to be rich and famous..."  
"You can't stay here. Running away from your issues won't solve anything. You have to face it head on so that you can learn from your mistakes. And I really need my husband back." She insisted.  
"I'll take care of you for him!"  
"You don't understand... this is not how the way things work." Her once calm voice is now one note higher.  
"Sorry Anna. I'm not going back there."

He walks out.

**xxx-**

"Does the offer still stand?" Yoh meets again with Manta.  
"Of course. How long will you be staying?"  
"A while."  
"Aahh, must be a really big misunderstanding with the missus."  
"You can say that."

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Anything?" Yoh asked politely.  
"Nope. Why are you so anxious to speak with this guy?"  
"I don't want to keep Anna waiting. Today's our anniversary...I think. She'd kill me if I don't make it on time." He pleaded.

Anna flipped the pages and patiently skimmed through the contents.

"Let's say I found the incantation and the other guy tells you, you're better off staying here? What will you do?"  
"I won't stop trying to convince him. Everything will work out, you'll see."  
"Why are you so optimistic?"  
"Just being true to myself. Now can you please hurry up? I mean no disrespect but I'm on a tight schedule..."  
"So am I."

Anna groans.

**xxx-**

The incantation she found required both Yoh-s to be at the same place. Hiroshi suggested that his boss would've gone to the same hotel, and would've asked for the penthouse.

Yoh stood in front of a large mirror as Anna read the spell. The mirror glimmered for about half a second, rendering the onlookers astounded.

"The resemblance is uncanny. So you're Yoh." The man on the other side of the mirror spoke as he wipes off shaving cream on his face.  
"Amazing. Let's get to the point, Yoh number two."  
"You couldn't come up with a better alias?"  
"We need to switch back."  
"I refuse."

* * *

**_A/N: There you have it folks. Thank the long weekend for this update. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

* * *

The neon lights lit up the night sky in the Entertainment District. The streets were crowded with people - some getting into restaurants, bars or nightclubs, to either destress from a long day at the office, or to simply gather with friends, or both. Or perhaps for a young executive like Yoh, it's mostly for fun.

8:35 PM, Club Eliza.

Music turned up to its highest volume, lights flickering every now and then, anyone was hardly recognizable- much less hear their conversations, and that annoyed the young assistant, to the point where he wanted to bail on his boss.

"You have a lot of meetings tomorrow. May I request for you not to get so wasted?" Hiroshi reminded again, whispering loudly to Yoh's ears.  
"We could always cancel...I _am_ the CEO after all."

The latter answered with a smirk. He knew what buttons to push.

"I strongly advise against it!"

Hiroshi replied with such gravel in his voice, but Yoh simply shrugged and replied,

"Whatever you say. So, just get anything you want as usual and I'll be right over there,"

He pointed at the table where a group of women are seated.

"Don't wait up."

He walked past him but he grabbed his arm and attempted a futile attempt of warning...

"Right. You have until twelve."  
"Or...?" Yoh taunted.

_Wipe that smirk off your face._ He thought.

But he wouldn't dare say it out loud...yet.

"I'll have the bouncers drag you out." He replied.  
"You'll do that?" He challenged.  
"If that's what it takes." _And more._  
"Suit yourself."  
"Certainly will, Master Yoh."

_He's obviously drunk, and out of character, but I am used to it. However, I have to make sure he stays out of trouble._

Hiroshi sat on the bar stool and asked for a can of soda. The bartender complied and asked him,

"Haven't seen you around here. Are you new in town?"  
"No. We just happen to pass by this area." He said, as he popped open his carbonated drink.  
"Ahh. Was that your boss?"  
"Yeah."  
"Make sure he doesn't drink more than he can handle. Things get messed up from there, if you know what I mean."  
"Don't worry about it Mister..."  
"Faust."  
"Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, a blonde girl sporting a black dress, entered the said club. She made her way to bar and sat at the far end, like always.

"Tequila sunrise."  
"Rough night, Anna?" Faust probed as he handed her drink.  
"Nah, just chilling out." She took a sip from the glass as Faust wondered what she'd been up to, this time.  
"Go home once you finish that drink, alright? Seems to me, you've had quite a few even before you came here."  
"I just had two glasses of red wine courtesy of my blind date, who, might I add, will probably be spending his night in the hospital." She said proudly.  
"What?!"  
"Details later." She waved her hand and ushered him to attend to his other customers.

* * *

With his soberness fading away, he limped towards the bar, and asked for more drinks. It should take a minute or two, to serve what he asked, but the other bartender purposely slowed his pace.

"Ah, sir, don't you think you've had too much tonight?"

Yoh turned to him "Frank," he started after reading his name badge. "I'm sober, I promise you. Now, may I have that drink?"

Visibly annoyed, the Asakura turned his head sideways and spotted the blonde. Frank sighed in relief when the inebriated guy focused his attention on the girl.

"I'm coming back for that drink, Frank." He muttered as he made his way to her.

"Hey there." He greeted.

The lady glanced for a moment and smirked at him.

"Not interested." She uttered quickly.  
"May I buy you a drink?"  
"Already have one." She raised her glass slightly to prove her point.  
"Then, may I buy you another drink?"  
"No, thanks. I know you... and I don't want to be involved with the _likes_ of you."  
"That's interesting. How much..." He leaned in for a closer look.  
"Excuse me?" She said in an incredulous tone. It's one of the things that Anna hated the most.  
"How much..." He accidentally placed his hands on her lap, when he almost fell off his chair.

She stood up and slapped him. "Jerk!"

The slap echoed inaudibly in the bar. Yoh felt the corner of his lips burn from the impact and he could taste a bit of blood. As a form of retaliation, he grabbed her by the arm and pressed his lips to hers. Anna was definitely stunned.

The kiss was brief - but sparks flew when their eyes met for about two seconds, until he whispered to her ear,

"Should we continue this somewhere else?"

He sure knows how to kill the mood.

She exploded in anger and stormed out of the place but not before landing a vicious groin kick.

Hiroshi, who just went to the men's room, made a mad dash to Yoh.

"Are you alright?"  
"That girl's really something isn't she? She's really interesting." He said, half-daze, drunk and writhing in pain.  
"You're being impossible right now, Master Yoh. We're done here."

What Yoh meant by his last statement to her, was to go some place quieter, where they could talk. And he was really meaning to ask her 'How much' of an idiot he was. It sounds improbable but, somehow, he knew they were destined to meet.

Only if...he could remember all that stuff in the morning.

* * *

Infuriated by Yoh's actions, Anna grabs the book of spells and reads the incantation of soul switching. What she really wanted to accomplish, was for her soul and Yoh's to switch, so that she could get her revenge - maybe have the board of directors buy all of his shares or donate all his money to charity - something of the sort. She was clearly blinded by anger, that she missed out on the tiny inscription at the bottom of the page; the one that says it will switch the soul of the same person from another reality.

Anna is mostly level-headed and composed, that on normal days, she wouldn't have even thought of messing with wiccan stuff. However, she tends to be impulsive when angered.

* * *

She went to her favorite coffee shop like usual, ordered her caramel machiatto, still fuming from last night.

_What was I thinking anyway? Why would I want to be in his body? Tch. Good thing the spell didn't work._

Yoh then walks in to the shop.

_Oh boy, could this day get any worst?_

"Thank goodness I found you. Could you remind me again how we ended up in the city? Coz I don't remember a thing. Everything's weird. Did you know we own a five star hotel, just a few blocks from here? Gramps may have forgotten to mention that..."

_What the hell? What is this guy doing here? What is he talking about?_

"Do I know you?" _I said, with all the annoyance I could muster, feigning ignorance._

_Is he here to apologize about last night? Then, could it be that he actually remembers me?_

"What do you mean? Anna, I'm your husband."

_Hahaha. What a nightmare. I would never marry someone like Yoh Asakura._

"Are you out of your mind? I've never even seen you before." _Of course I'm lying... but why would I admit that to this jerk?_ "And how did you know my name? Were you stalking me?"

_My act was so convincing, I was starting to believe my own lie._

"Huh?"  
"Listen Mister, I'm not your typical damsel-in-distress. The only one who's gonna be in distress if you don't leave me alone, _right now_, is you."

_I pointed my finger at him and said_ "I mean it. Stay the hell away from me, weirdo."

_I walked out graciously out of that coffee shop, leaving him with his mouth wide open. I thought I already won, but the nutcase just won't let me be._

"Anna, please wait!"  
"What do you want?" _I huffed in frustration._  
"Something's wrong in this picture. Can we please go back to the hotel and talk things out?" _He pleaded, while he lightly grasped my forearm._ "Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry, I really am. Please, let's talk."

_Oh hey, he's apologizing. Wait, back up. Did he say "hotel"? Did he honestly think I'd go with that bullshit? Now he's done it._

"I warned you, Mister."

_He wriggled wildly as he dropped to the ground. As if luck was on my side - a police car just happened to pass by and saw the commotion. One of the two cops took him to the car and drove away, while the other one stayed behind to get my statement. Never expected this to work my way, but it did. He deserved it._

_Wait a second... what exactly did he mean when he said I was his wife? No, no. He's just a crazy bastard._

_I hurried back home when skepticism kicked in. And there it was, that tiny inscription which I failed to see. Great. Just great._

* * *

**~o0o~**

Hao, the coveted one among the twin Asakuras, signed his first paperwork as the new head of the Asakura Group of Companies. He's a genius, constantly on the top of his class and graduated from university at a tender age of fifteen. The youngest twin on the other hand, was a certified magnet for trouble. He would always get in a tough spot, getting beat up here and there - his attackers mistaking him for his twin. Hao, would strike back as an older brother's automatic response, but their elders would always blame the younger one.

"I'll always be here for you, Yoh. I promise."

_Promises are meant to be broken._

Yoh stood in front of his brother's headstone, and muttered a silent prayer for his soul's repose. A tragic accident claimed his life, and now he has to fill in his shoes for the sake of the Asakura clan. Hao would've wanted him to.

* * *

One year ago...

Hanazawa Residence, 10:00 PM.

"Takumi, we're going first. Hao's wasted." Yoh told their common friend as he draped Hao's arms over his shoulders.  
"I could see that. I should get you a cab."  
"No," Hao groaned. "I can drive. I'm sober."  
"No, you're not dude. I'll call for a cab." Takumi answered back.  
"Nonsense! Let's go, Yoh!" Hao staggers to the door.  
"I'll take care of him Takumi, thanks."

"You can't even walk straight!" Scolded Yoh, as he continued to guide Hao.  
"You're right," Hao admitted. "You should drive us back." He dangles the keys.  
"I can't drive."  
"Yes you can. It's an automatic transmission. All you have to do is step on the gas pedal."  
"No, it's better if we get a cab."  
"No, you need to learn how to drive these things. It's easy, trust me."  
"But..."  
"Do you trust me?" Hao asked with half-lidded eyes.  
"Of course."  
"Well, then."

_It's my fault. It's my fault you're dead, Hao._

* * *

Yoh rounded a corner on a narrow road, when another vehicle came rushing from the opposite direction. Although the truck was able to maneuver slightly, it still collided with their sedan. Said car pivoted twice and ended on the side of the road, its front rear protruding on the second lane. Both of them were conscious, slightly bleeding from the fragments of glass.

"You alright?" Hao removes his seatbelt and reaches over to Yoh.  
"Yeah. But, I think my arm's broken."  
"We're going to be okay, as soon as I find my phone and call someone..."

**_Wham!_**

It wasn't of any help that it was raining hard that day, which made the road slippery; the lack of lighting made it worse. The worst part of all, was another speeding vehicle who crashed into them.

Yoh suffered from a broken arm and leg, and almost died from five broken ribs, one of which pierced his heart, if the surgery wasn't successful.

It took several months of therapy before he was able to walk normally again, but he was beyond broke. The only bestfriend he had is dead.

How he motivated himself to cope with this tragedy, was simply admirable. He took it to himself to be like Hao and he succeeded. Well, almost.

No matter how he strived to get the elders' approval, they never accepted the way he handled things. True, most of his ideas were outright ridiculous, but they somehow work. Yet, they still wouldn't give him the recognition he deserves and he just accepts it; because he's the one who took their precious Hao away.

He was gonna live with it for the rest of his miserable life; however, the soul switch happened.

* * *

**~oOo~**

"I refuse."  
"Why?"

_...Because being in that place reminds me of the day I lost my brother. _  
_...Because going back means I'd have to endure another day of self-blame for causing my brother's death._

"Do you know what it feels like to lose someone important to you?"  
"Yes..."  
"I doubt that. In that world, I..." He hesitated. "...killed my brother."

His voice was regretful and pained.

"So did I."

This made Yoh#2 look up.

"You're lying."  
"I wish I was. If there was another way, I would've chosen that. It was for a greater purpose..."  
"What a twisted logic, Yoh."  
"No, you don't get it. In that realm, we are Shamans and shamans play a very important role. Hao was a shaman stronger than anyone, therefore, he's been proclaimed as the Shaman King. In order to ascend his throne, he had to leave his physical body behind. In that way, he'd be able to watch all over creation. Because that's how stuff works in my world. It's okay if you don't understand but I really need for you to get back. Even if you stay there, it still wouldn't change the fact that your brother is gone. It's simply pointless."

"Heh." Yoh#2 smirked. "Staying in this dimension wasn't my intention anyway."

He needed those words badly. He knew he's the one who couldn't move on.

"Thanks."

Yoh grabbed a robe, ran out the room, to the elevator and hailed a cab, directed it towards Funbari.

* * *

**~o0o~**

He ran past the gate, past the entrance of the inn, climbed the stairs and halted in front of their slightly opened door. He muttered a quick prayer before entering the premises.

"I'm home." He stopped a few paces away from Anna.

She knew it was _him_ - who else would run like hell, in a bath robe, with shaving cream remnants on their face? Only _her Yoh_ would.  
"I'm on time, right?" He panted. "Right?"

"Yes, you are."  
"Yokatta..." He heaved a sigh of relief. "Happy Anniversary, Anna."  
"It's not until tomorrow."

And again, Yoh's mouth hung open.

* * *

**~o0o~**

Yoh turned around to face his subordinate. He bows down and apologizes.

"Gomen ne, Hiroshi."  
"I should probably tell you what really happened that day."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The accident... you weren't the one driving the car, Master Yoh."  
"What?"  
"It's your defense mechanism... you convinced yourself that you were to blame for Master Hao's death."  
"No, no. I know exactly what happened. I was driving."  
"You weren't. It's not how you remember it. You were the one who was drunk that night..."

* * *

_Hanazawa Residence, 10:00 PM._

_"Takumi, we're going first. Yoh's wasted." Hao told their common friend as he draped his younger brother's arms over his shoulders._  
_"I could see that. I should get you a cab."_  
_"No," Hao replied. "I'll drive. I'm sober."_  
_"Are you sure dude?. Wouldn't it be better if...?." Takumi answered back._  
_"Ah, Takumi, I'm the best driver in town. I'm telling you, I'm sober. Want me to recite the alphabet for you? Cause I would do that."_  
_"Uhh, I suppose not. Well then, drive safely."_  
_"I'll take care of him, thanks."_

_"Brother, you're under so much stress aren't you?" Asked Hao, as he continued to guide Yoh towards their car._  
_"You're right." Yoh admitted. "I mean, you're the chosen one Hao. Why do I have to put up with them?"_  
_"You're an Asakura heir, that's why."_  
_"Pfft. Lame."_

_He strapped him in the passenger seat and started the engine._

_"Hey, Yoh?" He stared at him intently._  
_"Ah?" He replied with half-lidded eyes._  
_"You should take over the company."_  
_"I'm supposed to be the one intoxicated, Hao. Why are you spouting such nonsense? Even so, I highly doubt they'd allow you to step down. They'll never hand the company over to me... unless you're six feet under. Do I also have to remind you that I'm the black sheep of the family?"_  
_"Ugh, you're not a problem child, brother. It's the elders and this whole family tradition. You should do something about it once you take on the responsibility."_  
_"Baka. I told you, they'd never appoint me."_  
_"Oh, they would, eventually."_  
_"Huh?" He whined._  
_"You'll see."_  
_"Let's just go home. I'm about to barf...anytime soon."_  
_"Disgusting."_  
_"Dakara, isoide kudasai onii-chan."_  
_"I told you not to drink too much. What am I going to do with you?" Hao smirked._

_Hao rounded a corner on a narrow road, when another vehicle came rushing from the opposite direction. Although the truck was able to maneuver slightly, it still collided with their sedan. Said car pivoted twice and ended on the side of the road, its front rear protruding on the second lane. Both of them were conscious, slightly bleeding from the fragments of glass._

_"You alright?" Hao removes his seatbelt and reaches over to Yoh._  
_"Yeah. But, I think my arm's broken."_  
_"We're going to be okay, as soon as I find my phone and call someone..."_

_Wham!_

* * *

**~o0o~**

That cafe was, after all, her favorite place. It's been 2 days since that incident... she's glad it was all over. Then he walked in.

"Thank goodness I found you. Could you remind me again how we ended up in the city?" He sat on the chair across her and waited for her response.  
"You have _**got**_ to be kidding me." Anna stared at him, eyes wide in shock.  
"Huh? Anna, I'm your husband."

She stood up, fished her phone from her bag and called Faust. The call was cut short when Yoh snatched it away.

"Of course, it's a bluff. Please, sit down." He motioned her to go back to her seat.  
"You did that to annoy me, right?"  
"No...,"

Anna's brows creased.

"Yes. I find your reaction quite amusing." He said with a smug. "But before you say anything else, I wanted to apologize for that time..."  
"We're even."  
"True."  
"Is there anything else in particular you wanted to talk about?"  
"Matter of fact, yes. I've been thinking... do you think it's a great idea if we go on a date, say, 8 P.M tomorrow?"  
"Am I supposed to take that seriously?"  
"I am serious."  
"Why the sudden interest?"  
"Because...you're interesting. Haven't I told you before?"  
"I'm not, the slightest bit, interested in you."  
"Oh? So are you saying that, that kiss doesn't mean anything to you?"  
"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."  
"Liar."  
"Say whatever you want..."

Yoh leaned over and captured her lips in his. Once again, she was caught off guard, but what surprised her more, was her lack of resistance.

"See? I _knew_ you were lying."

Yoh sat back with a huge grin on his face. Anna turned away from him, face in deep red.

"I... don't know what you're talking about."  
"Anyway, I'll pick you up by 7:45 tomorrow. If I could have it my way, it wouldn've been today. However, there's something I need to do first. Well then."

He stood up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

That's two kisses in one day.

Anna just gave him a nod. Two minutes and ten seconds later, she was mentally slapping herself for giving in to his charms. How did he do it?

* * *

The next day...

"So, how do I look?" He asked Hiroshi.  
"Dashing, as always."

He fixed up his tie and smoothed his coat, only to change it once again.

"Maybe I should wear a tux."  
"Master Yoh, it's a dinner date, not a wedding or any other formal event. I believe what you're wearing now is quite alright."  
"Are you sure?"  
"We can bet your life on it."  
"Hey! Why aren't we betting yours?"  
"Maybe you should just wear a tracksuit."  
"Hah, you're not helping!"

He paced in his room. One hour to go before his much anticipated date.

"You really like this girl, don't you?"  
"Huh? Why would you say that?"  
"Oh please. You've only spent two hours changing from one attire to another and still can't make up your mind. Isn't that enough proof?"  
"Whatever. Are you sure she'll like this?"  
"Wait and see."

* * *

God, she was nervous. She'd been fussing over the dress he sent, continuously ranting about it to Faust.

"I _never_ should have come." Faust said irritably, as he watched Anna pace back and forth in the room.  
"We're friends, right? I need you."  
"Huh? Need me to what? Wear that dress for you? Or did you want me to dress you?"  
"That's ridiculous!"  
"Then, what the hell do you want from me, girl? What else do you want me to say? We've been at this endless battle of whether you should go or not for at least, one WHOLE day. Give me a break!"  
"Why did he even send me a dress?"  
"Why else? And I've answered the same question for over ten times already. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."  
"Ugh, you're not helping!"  
"I'll make it really simple for you, Anna."  
"Okay."  
"Just wear the goddamn dress and get it over with! If it turns out to be a disaster, then tell yourself this: SHIT HAPPENS. That's it."  
"I hate you."  
"Likewise." He sighed. "Now, stop being a bitch and get ready. Some of us have to work, you know. It's not like you're in high school. Geez."

* * *

Yoh bought her flowers and took her to a restaurant. She was a bit awkward, not really talking much, but he was not going to give up.

"I have something to confess...the day that other Yoh and I switched, was the day of our supposed meeting." He revealed.  
"Huh?"  
"You were setup for a blind date right?"  
"Yes..." She thinks for a bit. "But you can't be Hiroshi. Don't tell me..."  
"If you knew you were going to meet with Yoh Asakura, would you have gone?"  
"Honestly? No." She answered right away, without any hesitation.  
"I thought so. Everyone should be given the benefit of a doubt, don't you agree? And didn't you change your name as well? Eliza?" He teased.  
"Well... I won't make any excuses. But come to think of it, I still met Yoh Asakura."

Finally, there's spontaneity in their conversation.

"True. Doesn't that indicate something?"  
"Like what?"  
"Destiny. Fate. Whatever you want to call it."  
"You believe in those stuff?"  
"You don't?"  
"I don't."  
"Oh? I could've sworn you felt the same way...ah well, I could be wrong. But I guess there's no point in holding back... I really like you. In fact, I may even be in-love with you." He blushed.  
"Are you serious?"  
"I am. It's okay if you don't want to admit it yet..."  
"Wait, wait. Admit what?"  
"You'll see. Just know that I'll wait for you."  
"Huh? For how long? A week maybe?" She said jokingly.  
"A month. A year. A decade. A century. In our next lifetime. Yeah, I'll wait for you." He said with determined eyes.

_So, their date went well.. or as Anna would say it "It was perfect." A few years later, they got married, had ten kids and lived happily ever after...oh sorry, not ten kids, just one. I'm happy for her. I guess both Yohs and Annas got their happy ending._

_How I knew? Well, I talk to myself often, if you know what I mean. ~Faust_

* * *

**_Author's note:_**  
**_I hope I was able to wrap things well. Thanks to all those who left me reviews; kept me motivated. :)_**

**_By the way, I've made several drafts of this chapter and I was quite content with the last one before this... but unfortunately, I accidentally deleted it from my pc (I was organizing my files...) Geez. *headdesks*_**

**_UPDATE! So, I found out that the version I had with the other computer has more conversations in it, soooooo... I included it here. :)_**

**_Dakara, isoide kudasai onii-chan.(So, please hurry up, brother)_


End file.
